wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Don Kichot z La Manchy/K4/16
Kategoria:Don Kichot z La Manchy Dalszy ciąg niesłyszanych przygód w gospodzie. Usłyszawszy straszne jęki Don Kichota, przerażony gospodarz co prędzej drzwi otworzył i razem z przybyszami, których tam zastał, pobiegł obaczyć, co się dzieje. Maritorna, zbudzona tymi krzykami i widząc, co się święci, skoczyła prędziutko na strych, a odczepiwszy powróz od rygla, oswobodziła zawieszonego rycerza. Gruchnął jak długi przed samym nosem przybyłych kawalerów i gospodarza. Oni go pytali, czego by tak wrzeszczał, a on, zerwawszy się co żywo, wskoczył na Rosyanta, tarczę nasadził, spisą się najeżył i sunąwszy kawał w pole, wrócił na powrót truchtem i zawołał: — Ktokolwiek śmie twierdzić, że słusznemu uległem zaklęciu, kłamie bezczelnie i temu w oczy fałsz zadaję, a jeżeli dostojna księżniczka Mikomikon zezwoli tylko, rzucam mu rękawicę i wyzywam na rękę. Przybysze osłupieli ze zdumienia, słysząc tak prawiącego Don Kichota; ale kiedy gospodarz oświecił ich względem fantastycznego humoru błędnego wojaka, nie zwracali więcej na niego uwagi i zaczęli wypytywać się gospodarza, czy nie wstępował tu do niego młodzian, lat około piętnastu mający, przebrany za mulnika, i opisali go zupełnie tak, jak wyglądał kochanek pięknej Klary. — Tyle ludzi rozmaitych jest w gospodzie — odpowiedział — że Bóg tam wie, czy między nimi znajduje się taki, jak mówicie; kto by tam na to zważał. Ale jeden z przybyszów, poznawszy woźnicę pana audytora, zawołał zaraz: — Oho! musi on tu być, bo to woźnica od tej karety, za którą on goni. Jeden niechaj tu zostanie przy drzwiach, a my pójdziemy szukać go po domu; trzeba nawet, żeby jeden z daleka pilnował, czy przez okno nie czmychnie. Jak rozporządził, tak się stało. Dzień już był dobry, Don Kichot swoimi krzykami rozbudził gości, wszyscy zabierali się do wstawania, a mianowicie Dorota i młodziuchna Klara, bo obydwu pilno było: jednej, że tak blisko niej znajduje się kochanek, drugiej, że go widzieć koniecznie pragnęła. Don Kichot tymczasem widząc, że przybysze nic sobie z niego nie robią i że ani spojrzeć nawet na niego nie raczą, wpadł w złość tak wielką, że, gdyby nie honor kawalerski, zmuszający go do dotrzymania słowa, którym się związał, byłby się niezawodnie rzucił na wszystkich czterech razem i zmusił ich do dotrzymania mu placu. Ale nie mogąc nic poczynać, dopóki nie powróci na tron księżniczki Mikomikon, rad nie rad musiał się zdobyć na cierpliwość. Patrzył sobie spokojnie na obroty przybyłych zbrojnych, z których jeden, znalazłszy szukanego młodziana, śpiącego obok jakiegoś mulnika, schwycił go za ramię i strofował tymi słowy: — A, do stu piorunów! prześwietny Don Ludwiku, ślicznieś się wystroił, prawdziwie godne to ciebie ubranie, a łoże, na którym noc przebyłeś, w sam raz odpowiada wytwornemu twemu wychowaniu. Młodzian dobrze jeszcze zaspany, przecierał sobie oczy, a przypatrzywszy się należycie ciągnącemu go drabowi, poznał w nim jednego ze sług ojcowskich; tak się tym zmieszał i zdziwił, że długo ani słowa nie wymówił. — Don Ludwiku — mówił dalej sługa — nie ma co robić, musisz się nam poddać i wrócić z nami do ojca, jeżeli go do grobu wpędzić nie chcesz; tak go utraktowałeś tą ucieczką, że mało już do tego brakowało. — Jak to — odpowiedział Don Ludwik — a skądże ojciec się dowiedział, że poszedłem tą drogą i tak się przebrałem? — Student, któremuś się zwierzył, widząc tak wielki smutek pana naszego a ojca twego, wyjawił mu wszystko. Pan natychmiast wysłał w pogoń nas czterech, jak widzisz, i Bóg łaskaw, żeśmy cię szczęśliwie znaleźli i niebawem będziemy mogli wrócić ojcu, który cię tak kocha. — O, nie tak bardzo! — zuchwale odpowie Don Ludwik — zrobię, co mi się podoba. — A cóż tu panicza tak zatrzymywać może — rzecze sługa — że wrócić nie chce, choć ojciec w takiej rozpaczy? Mulnik, który obok Don Ludwika spoczywał, wysłuchawszy całej tej rozmowy, doniósł o tym wypadku Don Fernandowi i innym, którzy byli już ubrani, mówiąc im, że służący tytułował młodego człowieka z uniżonością i że mimo jego woli, chciał koniecznie zabrać go z sobą. Okoliczności te i piękny głos młodziana, o którym wszyscy wiedzieli, tak żywym całe towarzystwo przejął współczuciem, że nieodbicie chciano się dowiedzieć, kto on jest i dać mu pomoc, gdyby gwałtownie z nim postąpić chciano. W tym celu wszyscy zeszli do stajni, gdzie zastali młodziana, sprzeczającego się jeszcze ze zbrojnym posłańcem. Dorota wyszła także z pokoju i spotkawszy Kardenia, opowiedziała mu prędko, co wiedziała o Klarze i śpiewaku, a on jej za to doniósł, co zaszło między Ludwikiem a ludźmi jego ojca. Klara, idąc za Dorotą, podsłuchała całe opowiadanie Kardenia i tak się nim przeraziła, że mało co nie padła na wznak, ale Dorota ją wstrzymała i odprowadziła do pokoju, a Kardenio przyrzekł jej solennie, że wszystkiemu zaradzi. Czterej zbrojni wysłani po Don Ludwika, stali około niego w gospodzie, siląc się go nakłonić, żeby jechał z nimi zaraz pocieszyć strapionego ojca; a kiedy im mówił, że wracać nie może dopóki nie załatwi pewnej, niezmiernie ważnej sprawy, nie tylko dla honoru i życia swego, ale nawet dla duszy zbawienia, oni po daremnym nastawaniu, wyraźnie dali mu do zrozumienia, że bądź co bądź uprowadzą go z sobą. Wszyscy goście, bawiący w gospodzie, przybiegli na ten hałas: przybiegł przed innymi Kardenio, Don Fernand z całą swoją służbą, audytor, pleban, balwierz i Don Kichot także, uznając, że w tej porze zamek straży nie potrzebuje. Kardenio, znając cały interes, zapytał wysłańców od ojca Don Ludwika, jakie mają prawo chcieć go gwałtem z sobą zabierać i z jakiego powodu tak przy tym obstają, kiedy on żadnej z nimi jechać nie ma ochoty. — Prawo mamy takie — odpowiedział jeden z nich — że idzie tu o przywrócenie życia panu naszemu, a ojcu tego panicza, który po jego ucieczce rozpacza. — Nie o tym tu mowa — rzecze Don Ludwik — to rzecz moja, a nie wasza, wrócę, jak mi się spodoba, a żaden z was zmusić mnie do tego nie może. — Rozum cię do tego zmusi, paniczu — odpowie sługa — a gdyby on nie wskórał nic na tobie, my dopełnimy swojej powinności. — Trzeba by jednak rozpoznać należycie meritum tej sprawy — wtrącił audytor. Wtem jezdny, poznawszy go, nisko mu się skłonił i przemówił: — Jak to, wielmożny panie, czyż nie poznajecie młodego panicza naszego, którego ojciec mieszkał tak długo naprzeciw waszego domu? Nawet nie ma się co dziwić, któż by go poznał w tym ślicznym przebraniu? Audytor, słysząc to, popatrzył nań chwilę, a poznawszy go istotnie, rzekł, ściskając go: — A! cóż to za figle, mości Don Ludwiku? jakiż to powód ważny mógł was skłonić do tak niegodnego przebrania? Ale widząc, że Don Ludwikowi oczy łzami zachodzą i że słowa wymówić nie jest w stanie, polecił ludziom zatrzymać się, wziął go na stronę i prosił, aby mu szczerze opowiedział przyczynę swego przybycia i przebrania. Kiedy audytor rozmawia z Don Ludwikiem, hałas wielki wszczyna się przy bramie gospody. Dwóch podróżnych, widząc, że wszyscy ludzie miejscowi zaprzątnięci jakąś awanturą, chcieli odjechać, nie zapłaciwszy za nocleg; ale gospodarz, pilnujący rachunków swoich jak oka w głowie, zdybał ich wyjeżdżających z bramy i z błotem ich mieszając, domagał się gniewnie zapłaty; obrażeni wymyślaniem podróżni, poczytali sobie za obowiązek na taką napaść odpowiedzieć pięściami i tak go nimi utraktowali, że nieborak musiał wołać o pomoc. Gospodyni i córka przybiegły najpierwsze; ale nie mogąc mu radzić, córka poskoczyła co żywo do Don Kichota, którego, przechodząc, widziała najmniej ze wszystkich zajętym, i przemówiła doń prędko: — Mości rycerzu! zaklinam cię na wysokie cnoty, którymi Pan Bóg cię zaszczycił, pójdź na ratunek ojcu mojemu, którego dwaj niecni łotrowie mordują. — Urodziwa damo! — odpowie jej Don Kichot poważnie i zimno — w tej chwili żadną miarą zadość uczynić nie mogę twojemu żądaniu, bom dał słowo, że nie przedsięwezmę żadnej wyprawy, dopóki nie dokończę dzieła, do któregom się zobowiązał. To tylko teraz dla ciebie uczynić mogę, iż zdrową dam ci radę. Bież prędko do czcigodnego ojca swego i powiedz mu, żeby się bronił w walce ile mu sił starczy, żeby się nie dał pokonać nieprzyjaciołom, wytrzymywał ich jak najdłużej, a ja tymczasem pobiegnę do królowej Mikomikony prosić ją, aby mi pozwoliła dzielnym ramieniem wesprzeć ojca twojego, i bądź pewna, że jak tylko otrzymam pozwolenie, żywego lub umarłego wydobędę z rąk napastników. — E! do stu par diabłów — zawoła Maritorna obecna tej rozmowie — nim tam jegomość wykaraska się z tym pozwoleniem, to w moim panu już i ducha nie zostanie. — Darujcie mi piękne damy, ale ja inaczej postąpić nie mogę, muszę mieć pozwolenie; skoro je tylko otrzymam, pan zamku tego, żywy lub nieżywy, powtarzam, musi być w moim ręku, choćby sam lucyper z całym piekłem przeciw mnie wystąpił, i taką na napastnikach wywrę pomstę, że niezawodnie będziecie panie zadowolone. Rzekłszy to, rzucił się na kolana przed Dorotą i dobranymi wyrazami najwytworniejszego stylu rycerskiego, pokornie błagał jej wysokość, aby mu dozwoliła pójść w pomoc władcy zamku tego, ciężką przyciśniętemu potrzebą. Dała pozwolenie królewna, a dzielny rycerz, chwyciwszy miecz w rękę i tarczę zasadziwszy, pobiegł co mógł wyskoczyć ku bramie gospody, gdzie trwała jeszcze walka, a żar jej nieugaszony srodze dopiekał gospodarzowi, ale gdy przybiegł na miejsce boju, zatrzymał się i stanął jak wryty, a chociaż Maritorna i gospodyni z całych sił go podżegały, żeby ratował turbowanego karczmarza, ani ręką, ani nogą ruszyć nie chciał. Pytały go, czemu tak nieuczynny? — Czemu? — odpowiedział Don Kichot — bo mi nie wolno dobywać miecza przeciw hołocie; ale zawołajcie tu Sancho Pansy, giermka mojego, to rzecz jego. Działo się to przed karczmą, gdzie guzy gęsto a ciężko padały na skórę gospodarza, gdy gospodyni, jej córka i Maritorna, wściekały się na Don Kichota za jego oziębłość i tchórzem go nazywały. Ale zostawmy ich wszystkich, a zobaczmy, co Don Ludwik odpowiedział audytorowi, który chciał z niego wybadać przyczynę przybycia i przebrania się. Młodzieniec czule ściskał ręce audytora i rzewne łzy lejąc, rzekł: — Panie, nie potrafię ci nic odpowiedzieć, jak tylko to, że od chwili jak zamieszkałeś w naszym sąsiedztwie, zobaczywszy córkę twoją, pannę Klarę, pokochałem ją do szaleństwa i jeżeli raczysz mnie uszczęśliwić, żebym został twoim synem, od dziś ona będzie moją żoną. To dla niej porzuciłem dom swojego ojca i tak się przebrałem, i gotów jestem pójść za nią na koniec świata, chociaż nie wie o mojej miłości, domyślać się tylko może z moich łez, gdyż nigdy nie miałem szczęścia z nią mówić. Pan wiesz, kto jestem, jakie jest mienie mojego ojca i że nie ma więcej dzieci, jak tylko mnie jednego. Jeżeli więc znajdziesz mnie pan godnym związku małżeńskiego z córką swoją, błagam cię, nie odwlekaj szczęścia mego, a ja ci całe życie wdzięcznym w szacunku i służbach pozostanę; jeżeliby zaś ojciec mój inne względem mnie miał zamysły, to czas i zacność mojego wyboru niezawodnie skłonią go nareszcie ku mnie. Zakochany młodzian, wypowiedziawszy to, zamilkł, audytor zaś, zdziwiony niezmiernie i nie wiedząc, co począć w tak nagłym i nieprzewidzianym wypadku, odpowiedział mu tylko, żeby był spokojny, nie troszczył się o nic i byle się nie dał dzisiaj wziąć ludziom ojcowskim, to on całą tę rzecz załatwi. Don Ludwik schwycił go za ręce i całując je z uniesieniem, choć audytor się wzdragał, rzęsistymi oblewał je łzami, co tak rozczuliło poważnego prawnika, że całkowicie się już skłonił na stronę tego małżeństwa, myśląc sobie, że byłaby to wcale dobra partia dla córki, gdyby zezwolić chciał na nią ojciec Don Ludwika, o którym wiedział, że ma dla syna kupić znaczny urząd u dworu. Potyczka gospodarza z dwoma podróżnymi, sprzykrzywszy się obu walczącym stronom, skończyła się nareszcie; oszuści musieli zapłacić, co byli winni, a Don Kichotowi się zdawało, że to jego groźby sprawiły. Służba Don Ludwika czekała, aż panicz skończy rozmawiać z audytorem i cichutko się zachowywała; słowem, wszystko było spokojne, wszędzie panowała jakaś błoga cisza i byłaby pewnie długo trwała, gdyby diabli nie wnieśli (bo te czarty nigdy nie śpią) do gospody owego cyrulika, któremu Don Kichot wydarł miedniczkę zamiast hełmu Mambryna, a Sancho Pansa burkę z osła mu porwał. Golarz wprowadził osła swojego do stajni, a spostrzegłszy tam Sancha, zajętego kulbaczeniem swojego wierzchowca, postanowił zaraz wziąć się do niego. — A! mam cię, panie złodzieju! — zawołał, rzucając się na niego — teraz mi się nie wymkniesz, musisz zaraz oddać miedniczkę, siodło i cały porządek''porządek'' — tu: rząd; całkowity osprzęt obejmujący, siodło, czaprak, popręg, strzemiona i in. elementy umożliwiające jazdę wierzchem. z osła, coś mi ukradł. Sancho, widząc się tak obcesowo napastowanym i słysząc zelżywe na siebie wymysły, schwycił jedną ręką za siodło, do którego rwał się cyrulik, a drugą pięścią tak go w samą gębę przywitał, że mu szczęki zupełnie zakrwawił; ale wytrwały cyrulik ani popuścił siodła i zaczął wrzeszczeć tak przeraźliwie, że co tylko żyło w gospodzie, wszyscy się na ten hałas zbiegli. — Sprawiedliwości! w imieniu króla — krzyczał — sprawiedliwości! Ten zbójca chce mnie zamordować za to, że skradzioną własność moją mu odbieram. — Łżesz, ty wisielcze! — odpowie Sancho — ja nie rozbójnik, a te łupy, to pan Don Kichot zdobył godziwie na wojnie. Don Kichot patrzył na dzielność Sancha i wielce się radował, widząc, jak godny jego giermek umie żwawo nacierać i mądrze się bronić; od tej chwili miał go już zawsze za bardzo walecznego żołnierza i przy pierwszej sposobności postanowił pasować go na rycerza, pewnym będąc, że świat i koło rycerskie niemało na tym skorzystają. Balwierz bronił się bardziej językiem, niż garścią i między innymi wykrzykiwał: — Panowie! zlitujcie się, jak mi Bóg miły, to siodło jest moje, tak, jak życie moje jest boskie; poznaję je przecież, jakbym je sam na świat urodził! Jeżeli nie wierzycie, najlepiej się to na ośle moim pokaże; tylko je na niego przymierzyć, a kiedy nie będzie pasowało jak ulał, to mnie nazwiecie ostatnim łajdakiem. Jeszcze to nie wszystko, bo tego samego dnia i godziny, kiedy mi tę kulbakę skradziono, zabrano mi także nowiusieńką koprową miedniczkę do mydła, ani razu jeszcze nieużywaną, za którą bitego talara zapłaciłem. W tym miejscu Don Kichot nie mogąc już wytrzymać, rozbroił walczących, a kładąc kulbakę na ziemi, tak, żeby ją wszyscy dobrze widzieć mogli, przemówił: — Mości panowie! jawnie i wyraźnie przekonać się możecie, w jak grubym błędzie zostaje ten giermek, kiedy miedniczką do mydła nazywa to, co było, jest i będzie do skończenia świata nagłówkiem i hełmem Mambryna, który zdobyłem na nim w boju, uczciwie i należycie i którego panem jestem niezaprzeczonym. Co się tycze kulbaki, nie mieszam się wcale do tego, tyle tylko powiedzieć mogę, że giermek mój, Sancho, prosił mnie, żebym pozwolił mu zdjąć rząd z wierzchowca tego nikczemnego tchórza. Ale jakim sposobem rząd ten na oślą kulbakę się zamienił, tego wcale nie rozumiem, wiem tylko, że podobne rzeczy zdarzają się często w dziejach błędnych rycerzy a na dowód tego, co mówię, Sancho, mój kochaneczku, idź jeno zaraz i przynieś tu hełm, który ten ciura miedniczką nazywa. — A dajcież pokój! wielmożny panie — rzecze Sancho; — na diabła zda się taki dowód, jak nie będzie lepszego, to pewno sprawę przegramy; boć co prawda, to prawda, że co miedniczka, to nie hełm, a co kulbaka, to nie rząd; choćby tam gadać nie wiem jak, oczy wszystko widzą. — Rób, co ci każę! — krzyknie Don Kichot — przecież nie wszystko w tym zamku czarami się dzieje. Sancho przyniósł miedniczkę, a Don Kichot, biorąc ją w rękę: — Patrzcie — rzekł — mości panowie, jak ten człowiek bezczelnie śmie twierdzić, że to nie jest nagłówek od hełmu? Poprzysięgam na honor i wyznanie rycerstwa błędnego, którym się szczycę, iż to ten sam nagłówek w niczym nie odmieniony, który od niego prawym bojem wygrałem. — A tak jest, jako żywo — dodał Sancho — ten sam nie inny i odkąd go mój pan posiada, raz go tylko miał na sobie, wtedy, kiedy odbił z kajdan tych nędznych niewolników na galery przeznaczonych, i dalibóg, przydał mu się wtedy, bo by mu pewno kamieniami głowę byli na miazgę roztłukli w tej diabelskiej bitwie, gdyby nim nie zasłonił czupryny. ----